


tie me kangaroo down, sport

by angelsaves



Series: you have to break a few greggs [1]
Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Bondage, Consent Issues, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: Tom decides it's time to take his life (and, relatedly, Greg's balls) into his own hands.





	tie me kangaroo down, sport

**Author's Note:**

> i tagged this "consent issues" because there are weird power dynamics at play, but it's not heavy shit, because i'm a marshmallow.

"Greg!" Tom claps Gregory on the back, hard enough to make him stumble. "My man!"

"Hey, Tom," Gregory says. He doesn't think Tom knows about the crumpled pages he rescued, but he's not sure enough to be confident. "What, uh, what can I do for you?"

"Funny you should ask, Greg," Tom says, falling into step beside him, then repeats it with a weird emphasis on each word, like they all have capital letters: "Funny You Should Ask."

Gregory laughs, the way he thinks he's expected to. "Yeah?"

"Shiv's away, so it's the perfect time for a boys' night, don't you think?"

"Uh, yeah," Gregory says. "Like what, like your bachelor party?"

Tom laughs heartily. "Just you and me, kid!"

"Oh, okay!" Gregory tries to sound happy about that, even though he'd planned on eating some California Pizza Kitchen in front of old episodes of the Great British Baking Show. "Sounds good!"

***

At Shiv and Tom's place, Gregory is mostly excited about getting to pet Mondale, but after barely five minutes of enjoying the dog's soft ears and cold nose, Tom says, "C'mon, I want to show you something."

Gregory's warning bells go off. On the one hand, he knows that whatever this is, it's probably not good. On the other hand (a big, square hand, he's noticed before), there's the fact that Gregory kind of has a _thing_ for Tom, and he wants -- he wants a lot of things, but mostly, he wants Tom to like him. To think he's _cool_.

He follows Tom into the spare room.

"Here's the thing," Tom says, closing the door in Mondale's face. "Shiv and I -- we've got an open relationship."

"Oh." He says "open relationship" like it's something he's only read in a book. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Tom is pacing back and forth, just a few steps in either direction. "But she has all these rules -- you know?"

"Um, yeah." Gregory doesn't know what to do with his hands; he twists them together, then stops that and puts them in his pockets.

"So I thought -- why not take control of my own life?" He stops in front of Gregory. "With someone I trust."

"You trust me," Gregory says, just to check. He's getting uncomfortably hard in his pants, just at this weird, weird conversation.

"Yes, _Greg_, I trust you." Something glints in Tom's eyes. "Or I could."

"You could," Gregory repeats. "Uh. How?"

Tom takes a step closer, into Gregory's space, and looks up at him. "If I had your balls in my hand."

Gregory gulps. His dick gets even harder. "Do you -- uh. Do you want that?"

In answer, Tom reaches out and palms Gregory's crotch, rough and confident and perfect. "Yes," he says.

Gregory bites down on a moan, trying not to squirm. "O-okay," he says.

Still squeezing Gregory's balls, Tom grabs the back of his head and pulls him down for a kiss. It's a mean kiss, harsh and full of teeth, and this time, Gregory can't stop himself from moaning.

"You like that, huh, Greg?" Tom hasn't let go of his head, blunt fingernails digging into his scalp.

"I --"

"You do," Tom says. He squeezes Gregory's balls a little harder, then lets go. "Take off your clothes and get on the bed, Greg."

Gregory licks his lips, toes off his shoes, and unbuttons his shirt. His hands look strange and unfamiliar on the placket, then on his fly, and Tom is getting something out of the closet.

"On the _bed_, Greg," Tom says, once Gregory is naked, so he sits down. Tom has a shoe in his hands, a sneaker, untied. As Gregory looks up at him, he starts to unlace it.

"What, uh -- what are you doing?" Gregory asks, leaning back on his hands to get a better view of Tom's face. It leaves his dick and balls more exposed than he's really comfortable with, but he can pretend. He thinks.

"You'll see," Tom says, not meeting Gregory's eyes. He gets the shoelace all the way out and drops the sneaker on the floor, then -- shockingly -- kneels down between Gregory's feet.

"Wh--" Gregory starts to say, and then he stops, because it's obvious: Tom is tying up his junk with a shoelace. His big, square hands are quick and sure, and Gregory wonders if he's done this before -- if Shiv's done it to him, maybe. He doesn't ask, just looks at Tom's dark, bowed head and his busy hands, and tries not to let the businesslike touches make him come.

"There." Tom sits back on his heels when he's done, Gregory's package tied up like... well... a package. "This way, it'll be like I'm still holding onto your balls while you blow me." He tilts his chin up. "You're going to blow me, right, Greg?"

The shoelace is tight, and Greg doesn't think he's ever been so turned on in his life. "Yeah, Tom," he says, "I'm gonna."

"Good." Tom gets up from the floor, and Gregory starts to slide down in his place, but Tom stops him. "No. Like this." He straddles Gregory's lap, pushes Gregory's chest to make him lie flat, and then pulls out his own dick. "Just like this."

Gregory opens his mouth and lets Tom's dick slide into his throat. He's sucked some dicks in his time, not a lot, mostly when he was high, but this feels -- he doesn't know. Right, somehow. Better.

"Yeah," Tom grunts, "yeah. Take it."

Gregory does. He even dares to grab Tom's ass, urging him forward, so he can take even more. His nose nudges into Tom's trimmed pubes, filling up with the smell of clean dick and rich-guy soap. He likes it, even though he feels like maybe he shouldn't.

"Gonna -- fuck, gonna come all over you." Tom thrusts harder, bringing tears to Gregory's eyes. "Gonna mark my territory, you like that? You want that? 'Property of Waystar Royco' on your fucking chest."

"Mm-hmm!" Greg mumbles -- unnecessarily, probably, because it seems like Tom is going to do whatever he wants, but he might as well express his enthusiasm, right?

"Yeah -- fuck, yeah!" Tom pulls out of Gregory's mouth and jerks his dick a few times, a strand of spit stretching from Gregory's lips to the head, then breaking. With a groan, he stripes Gregory's chest with come, and leans down, panting for breath, to shove his tongue into Gregory's sore mouth.

Gregory clutches at Tom's back, kissing him hard, feeling his dick twitch in its restraints. He wants to come _so bad_, but he also wants to make out with Tom until climate change kills them all, and the tension between those, God, it's making him even harder.

Too soon, Tom breaks the kiss and sits back. He runs one finger through the cooling mess on Gregory's chest, then pushes that finger past Gregory's lips, stroking his tongue. Gregory sucks it clean, watching his face.

When he pulls it back out, Gregory jokes, "Not a closed system this time, huh?"

"No," Tom says. "Not this time." He climbs slowly off of Gregory and tucks his softening dick back into his pants.

Gregory starts to reach for his own dick. "Can I --"

"Oh, I think not." Tom tugs on a loop of shoelace. "I think you should stay like this a while longer. Until you get home, say."

Gregory tries to slow down his breathing, do a Zen thing, maybe. "Okay," he says. "I can do that. Should I go, or do you want to, uh..."

"Hmm." Tom taps his chin. "Yeah, I think you should go."

"Cool," Gregory says. "Cool. Uh. Thanks?"

"You're very welcome," Tom says with exaggerated courtesy. Gregory starts to put his clothes back on. "I'm going to take Mondale for a walk. See you later, Greg. Let yourself out."

The spare room door opens and shuts. It's going to be a long, weird bus ride, that's for sure. Gregory touches his lower lip, still a little used-feeling, and grins to himself. At least he'll have a good memory to jerk off to, once he makes it home.


End file.
